Sayap-sayap Hitammu
by Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz
Summary: Summary : "Menjadi malaikat hitam itu membosankan. Aku selalu membawa manusia-manusia berlumur dosa. /Teman? Apa itu teman? Aku tak perlu teman. Bagiku, tak ada yang dapat dipercaya. Hatiku sudah beku, jadi aku tak tahu tentang perasaan. Teman hanyalah istilah untuk orang yang dekat dengan kita. Bukan begitu?/Warning inside/Crack Pairing-YuuBeta slight Friendship-YuuKyou/RnR


Menjadi malaikat hitam itu membosankan. Aku selalu membawa manusia-manusia berlumur dosa. Tapi hari ini lebih membuatku bosan. Tak ada tugas untukku. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Akupun mulai merentangkan dan mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamku. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku tertarik ke sebuah lubang hitam. Aku tahu itu berasal dari mana. Dan benar dugaanku. Sesampainya ditempat itu, aku melihat lingkaran pemanggil iblis.

* * *

**=Sayap-sayap Hitammu=**

**Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (c) ****Level-5**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural/Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort/Angst /little bit Humor**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**YuuBeta, (Friendship)YuuKyou**

**Warning :**

**Crack Pairing/NO YAOI/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir(maybe)/Death Chara/Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

.

"Akhirnya kutemukan orang berhati busuk!" pikirku.

Tapi aku tersentak, begitu tahu yang disana hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Sejenak kuamati dia yang juga memandangku. Aku memperhatikan pemuda di depanku yang —anehnya— mirip denganku. Terlalu mirip, bahkan kami berdua seperti pinang dibelah dua, bagai saudara kembar yang sudah lama terpisahkan dan akhirnya bertemu. Rambut biru hitamnya, kulitnya... hanya warna mata dan sorot mata saja yang membedakan kami dari satu dan yang lainnya. Lalu jangan lupakan kalau dia tak punya _'buntut'_ disela-sela rambutnya sama seperti punyaku.

Ok. Lupakan sejenak tentang kemiripan diriku dengannya. Kulihat dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang suka berbuat dosa. Ada perlu apa dia memanggilku?

"Kau iblis?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan, sampai kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, memang ada hal yang aku inginkan, iblis ekor buntut." ucapnya sambil meledekku.

"Hey! Kau, berani juga ya."

"Apa kau punya nama?"

"Hn. Namaku Kyousuke."

"Baiklah, Kyousuke. Aku Yuuichi, Tsurugi Yuuichi."

"Ya, lalu apa keinginanmu?"

"Aku ingin. . . "

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tak bisa memintaku untuk memberikan harta, karena aku bukan jin Aladin. Aku tak bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu, karena aku bukan cupid. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu keberuntungan karena aku bukan dewi fortuna. . ."

"Dan kau tak bisa memberiku jimat karena kau bukan Ki Joko Bodo, iya kan?"

"Enak saja kau bilang!"

"Habis, kau cerewet sekali. Kau membicarakan hal yang tak penting."

"Ya, baiklah. Apa yang kau minta? Eh tunggu, satu lagi, aku tak bisa menghidupkan orang mati, aku tak mau menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit parah ataupun memanjangkan umur. Orang yang memanggil iblis nyawanya adalah milik iblis, intinya aku hanya mau mengabulkan permohonan yang aku suka."

"Kau ini, iblis atau emak-emak? Lagipula, yang kau sebutkan itu ada tiga, bukan satu! Dasar iblis cerewet!"

"Diam kau, baka! Sudah! Cepat katakan permintaanmu."

"Aku ingin, kau memberitahuku, kapan aku mati." ucapnya dengan polos.

Dia tidak meminta apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Hah? Kenapa kau meminta itu?" tanyaku sedikit kaget.

Tapi dia tak menjawab. Karena dia sudah memanggilku, akupun harus mengikutinya, hingga ajal datang padanya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku melihat dia beraktivitas seperti biasa. Hanya saja, dia tampak pendiam. Aku hanya memperhatikan sosoknya yang duduk di samping jendela perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. Di sisi lain, ada beberapa murid perempuan yang sepertinya membicarakan Yuuichi.

"Hey, bukankah itu Yuuichi yang pindah sebulan lalu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol berwarna pink pada temannya.

"Iya, tapi dia pendiam sekali. Kata sensei, dia punya masalah di keluarganya." sahut seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam.

"Benarkah? Malahan ada yang bilang bahwa dia mengidap penyakit parah."

"Ya, sudahlah. Bukan urusan kita. Hei, Beta, kamu menulis saja dari tadi." ucapnya pada seorang gadis bercepol berwarna biru cerah bermata _lavender_.

"Kamu menulis apa, Beta?"

"Ah, ano… bukan apa-apa."

"Kamu mau ikut kami?"

"T-tidak. Aku mau disini saja."

"Ya sudah, kami duluan ya!"

"Iya."

Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu, sepertinya sedang memperhatikan Yuuichi. Mungkin dia menyukainya. Aku pun keluar mengikuti Yuuichi pergi. Sepulang sekolah, ia pergi ke sebuah taman. Banyak anak yang bermain di sana, tapi dia malah menyendiri tenggelam dalam bukunya. Dia tidak seperti anak yang dibenci, ataupun disukai.

"Kau ini, seperti bukan anak kecil saja," ucapku dan turun menghampirinya."Jangan baca buku melulu. Bermainlah dengan anak-anak lainnya."

Dia menggeser letak buku yang menutupi wajahnya untuk melihatku. Mata coklatnya tampak berkeling diterpa cahaya matahari senja. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu duduk menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jangan mengatai terus. Aku ini majikanmu, kan?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Benar juga ya, majikan." jawabku dengan menekankan suara pada kata _'majikan'_, "Apa tuan suka membaca buku?"

"Aku tak suka kau panggil _'majikan'_, panggil saja aku Yuuichi."

"Hn, baiklah Yuuichi. Apa kau suka membaca buku?"

"Ya. Akupun belajar memanggilmu dari buku." ucapnya sembari memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain di seberang sungai. Sepanjang yang aku tau, Yuuichi selalu sendiri.

"Aku pernah tinggal di Okinawa, sebelum kembali ke Raimon karena mengikuti ayahku. Aku mengetahui penyakit ini setelah pindah. Saat usiaku delapan tahun. . ."

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan. Dua tahun setelah itu aku dinyatakan terjangkit virus HIV. Rupanya, luka yang aku dapat, terkena percikan darah dari orang yang mengalami kecelakaan bersamaku. Dan orang itu. . ." Ia terdiam sejenak karena terbatuk, "Positiv HIV/AIDS...orang itu pun, meninggal di tempat. Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyembuhkan diri."

Aku menghela nafas pendek. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi penghuni neraka. Orang yang putus asa, tak pantas mendapat surga, "Bagi kami, semua orang sakit sama saja. Tak sedikit juga diantara mereka adalah anak-anak..." Aku melirik sekilas kearahnya yang tetap lekat memandangi anak-anak yang masih bermain di seberang sungai. "Kenapa kau selalu menyendiri, Yuuichi?"

"Karena penyakitku menular." jawabnya singkat, dengan suara yang penuh keputusasaan.

_'Benar-benar tak ada kemauan hidup!_' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Meskipun berusaha hidup normal, percuma saja. Jika orang tahu kondisiku, mereka akan mengucilkanku, menganggap rendah, dan merasa jijik. Tak jarang pula, aku harus pindah sekolah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin tahu hari kematianmu? Padahal, ada juga orang yang bisa hidup lama setelah terjangkit penyakit ini."

"Aku ingin tahu kepastian diriku." ucapnya sembari menoleh padaku. "Aku terlalu lama merasakan sakit karena disisihkan oleh masyarakat..." Lanjutnya dengan suara terdengar lebih putus asa.

"Kalau tahu batas waktuku, aku pasti bisa berfikir lebih positif...Satu atau dua tahun lagi...Jika impianku tak terwujud, aku pun tak menyesal. Mati kapanpun sama saja. Tapi...aku tak mau hidup dengan pikiran 'mungkin besok aku akan mati'." Sejenak ia menengadah ke langit, lalu melemparkan pandangan padaku dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya. "Apa kau tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku ini?"

Baru kali ini aku bertemu anak seperti dia. _'mati kapanpun sama saja'_ katanya? Ternyata dia lebih lemah dari perkiraanku. Aneh...dia lebih ingin mengetahui kematiannya dari pada mendapatkan mukjizat.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, jika membuat kontrak dengan iblis, jiwamu akan pergi ke neraka. Apa kau yakin?" Peringatku dan beranjak dari tempat.

"Aku tidak takut pada hal-hal setelah mati. Dan bukan hal itu pula yang aku takutkan."

_'Dia, berbicara seolah-olah dapat hidup lagi setelah mati.'_Pikirku. Ia terdiam menanti jawabanku. Sepertinya dia pun yakin akan permintaannya. Secuil dari kenyataan dan takdir hidup milik Tsurugi Yuuichi yang ingin ia ketahui. Dengan menukarkan nyawanya pada iblis, ia akan mendapatkan hal itu.

"Baiklah... Aku akan memberitahukan hal itu padamu, karena kurasa kau sudah yakin. "Aku merendah sejajar dengannya yang masih duduk dan menanti jawabanku. "Kau tak perlu menunggu satu atau dua tahun lagi."

"Tanggal 31 Desember akhir tahun ini, tepat malam pergantian tahun, aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi, hiduplah seperti biasa hingga saat itu tiba." ucapku dengan hati-hati.

Kulihat, wajahnya tampak pucat, kedua mata coklatnya membulat seketika seakan terkejut dan tak percaya. Ia pasti tak menyangka bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Aku akan melihat, apa yang akan ia perbuat. Disaat waktu miliknya, mulai mendekat perlahan. Aku terbang menjauh meninggalkannya. Meskipun aku harus mengikutinya, tapi aku juga harus menjalankan tugas. Aku jadi terpikir, apa gunanya mengetahui saat kematian bagi manusia? Lalu bagaimana perasaan mereka saat hal itu diberitahu? Bukankah itu akan membuat mereka putus asa? Huh! Hal itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**::****Keesokan paginya, di ****Raimon ****Junior High School****::**

Aku mengamati Yuuichi yang baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. Aku melihat dari luar. Yuuichi juga tak tahu aku mengikutinya. Kulihat ia menemukan sebuah buku. Seperti biasa, ia kembali larut dalam bukunya.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

_**GREEK!**_

Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak seorang gadis bercepol bermata _lavender_ dengan rambut biru langit yang dikepang. Ia tampak terengah-engah di depan Yuuichi. Melihat Yuuichi membaca sebuah buku, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi seperti melihat hantu.

**"K****-****KYAA****~!****!"** jeritnya tiba-tiba sambil merebut buku yang ada di tangan Yuuichi.

"Maaf. Apa itu milikmu?"

"Kau membacanya?" tanya gadis yang membelakangi Yuuichi. Sepertinya ia malu sekali.

"Ya, sedikit... Tapi kau salah menulis 'impian', menjadi 'mimpian'."

**"Kyaaaa****~!****!"** jeritnya tertahan.

"Tulisanmu bagus..." puji Yuuichi dengan senyuman hangat dan berhasil membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya," Kau menulis cerita ya?"

"A-aku ingin menjadi novelis..."

"Eh? Hebat!"

"Kamu tidak menertawakanku?" Tanya gadis itu heran.

"Kenapa harus tertawa? Bagus kan, kalau kamu punya cita-cita seperti itu." ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil. "Boleh aku membacanya?"

"J-jangan~! Aku belum pernah menyelesaikannya. Aku sudah berkali-kali menulis cerita. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Aku selalu merasa takut dan gugup." ujarnya seraya menankupkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajahnya yang sangat merah. "Kurasa aku ini tidak berbakat. Makanya..."

"Makanya...diam-diam aku melihat Yuuichi." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?!"

"Setelah melihat Yuuichi, aku bisa menuangkan perasaanku kedalam kata-kata, karena Yuuichi adalah pemeran utamanya... M-Makanya, mulai sekarang, mungkin diam-diam aku akan tetap melihatmu. A-ano, Yuuichi pura-pura tak tahu saja, ya. Aku bukan melihatmu dengan maksud macam-macam, kok." ucapnya dengan wajah merah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hihi~," Yuuichi tertawa kecil. "Beta-san, kamu ini aneh, ya."

Percakapan terus bergulir diantara mereka. Yuuichi yang suka mengasingkan diri, dan Beta si gadis bercepol-kepang bermata _lavender_ yang pemalu namun _blak-blakan_. Hah... dua orang aneh.

"Yuuichi suka sekali baca buku, ya?"

"Aku harus membaca buku ini hingga akhir Desember."

"Oh iya, makanya sekarang kamu baca buku lainnya, ya. Sebelumnya kamu terus baca buku tentang AIDS, kan?" tutur gadis itu yang juga masih sibuk menulis. "Aku juga coba membacanya, bukunya sulit dipahami. Konon, orang yang tertular belum tentu langsung mengidap AIDS. Dan belum tentu akan mati. Suatu saat nanti, pasti obatnya akan ditemukan. Karena orang-orang hebat sedang melakukan penelitian." Imbuhnya dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku juga berfikir begitu." Jawab Yuuichi dengan senyum kecil yang justru seakan menertawakan kata-kata gadis itu. Yuuichi tahu, umurnya sudah hampir habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

.

Ia tak percaya pada mukjizat, mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya. Malam ini, kulihat kondisinya semakin buruk. Berulang kali ia terbatuk sepanjang malam. Sekujur tubuhnya mungkin terasa sakit. Raut wajah cemas pun tak dapat dihilangkan dari mimik wajah kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, esok harinya kulihat ia beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi.

Hanya saja...

_**Duk!**_

_**Ittai~!**_

"Sehat?" tanyaku yang dengan santai mendaratkan kakiku di atas kepalanya.

"Iya!" jawabnya kesal dan menyingkirkan kakiku.

"Kau kurus, Yuuichi."

"Sedikit, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bersemangat juga, ya." sindirku.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya dengan raut wajah kesal dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

"Hei, Yuuichi! Kenapa kau tidak bersama yang lain?"

"Hn... Aku tidak mau menyusahkan mereka."

"Kau, lebih suka berteman dengan iblis?"

"Ah, ya, mungkin. Kau sendiri, apa kau tak punya teman?"

"Iblis tak butuh teman, tapi aku punya seseorang yang mau bersamaku, mungkin dia bisa dibilang teman."

"Apa dia juga iblis?"

"Bukan, tapi dia malaikat."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kami sering bertemu, jadi mungkin karena itu." Teman? Apa itu teman? Aku tak perlu teman. Bagiku, tak ada yang dapat dipercaya. Hatiku sudah beku, jadi aku tak tahu tentang perasaan. Teman hanyalah istilah untuk orang yang dekat dengan kita. Bukan begitu?

Aku diam, begitu pula Yuuichi yang tengah berjalan di koridor kelas.

_**Ckrek!**_

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke kelas. Ia diam tak melirik sedikitpun pada teman sekelasnya yang tengah asyik bermain.

_**Dukk!**__**Brakk**__**~!**__**!**_

Tiba-tiba Yuuichi terjatuh karena terkena bola yang dilempar temannya. Tubuhnya jatuh menabrak meja dan tangannya terluka karena vas yang pecah. Darahnya tercecer di sekitar pecahan vas.

"Yuuichi! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya beta menghampiri Yuuichi dan hendak membersihkan pecahan vas.

"Jangan, Beta! Biar aku saja!"

"Tapi kamu terluka?"

"Pokoknya jangan!" Cegah Yuuichi yang melihat Beta tetap nekat membersihkan pecahan itu.

**"****BETA~!****!"** Teriak Yuuichi dan mendorong Beta.

"Kenapa Yuuichi?"

"Aku tidak mau kamu terkena darahku!"

"Tapi kenapa!"

"K-karena aku mengidap AIDS..." ucap Yuuichi gemetaran. Seketika murid-murid di kelas saling memandang dengan tatapan aneh. Terlebih lagi Beta. Mata _lavender_nya langsung membulat tak percaya. Ia mungkin tak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu dari mulut Yuuichi sendiri.

"Kalian juga, jangan menyentuh darah yang di lantai. Aku akan membersihkannya setelah pergi ke UKS." Peringat Yuuichi dan pergi keluar dari kelas kelas.

"Dia ngomong apa? Pasti bercanda."

"Dia itu nggak bisa melucu."

"Hey~! Ayo cepat bersihkan, sebelum sensei datang."

"J-Jangan! Kalian jangan membersihkannya!" Cegah Beta menyela celotehan teman-temannya tentang Yuuichi.

Ia beranjak dari tempat lalu mengambil alat pembersih dan sapu tangan. Ia membersihkan pecahan vas yang bercampur darah Yuuichi dengan hati-hati. Mungkin ia sangat terpukul, sampai-sampai, kristal bening keluar dari matanya itu. Tangan dan bibirnya bergetar tak percaya. Tak lama setelah Yuuichi pergi, ia kembali bersama seorang guru. Rupanya ia akan keluar dari sekolah.

"Aku menyembunyikan ini, agar kalian tidak cemas. Besok aku sudah tak sekolah lagi. Aku senang bisa melewatkan waktu bersama kalian. Aku takkan melupakannya." ucap Yuuichi dengan senyuman sedih. Beta terus menatap Yuuichi yang meninggalkan sekolah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Menatap Yuuichi yang tanpa ia tahu, sudah dekat dengan ajalnya.

**"****YUUICHI~!****!"** Teriaknya dari jendela kelas. Yuuichi menoleh pada gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Bolehkah aku bermain ke rumahmu?" Yuuichi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Meskipun Yuuichi berkata tak peduli tentang kematian, ia tetaplah manusia biasa seperti pada umumnya yang sebenarnya juga takut akan ajal. Raut wajah gelisah ditengah keputusasaan dan rasa lelah karena penyakit yang terus menyiksa tubuhnya dari dalam tergambar jelas padanya. Ia tampak termenung menenangkan diri sesampainya di rumah. Dirinya yang sedari tadi larut dalam buku, kini terpejam lelah ditengah buaian sepoi-sepoi semilir angin di taman rumahnya. Kutinggalkan ia untuk menjalankan tugasku. Saat aku melewati sekolah Yuuichi, aku terhenti melihat si mata _lavender_ tengah dikerumuni teman-temannya.

"Beta, kamu sedang membuat apa? Seribu bangau kertas? Untuk Yuuichi ya?" tanya Alpha pada Beta.

"Iya. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Ya, mau saja sih. Tapi dia sendiri tak punya pikiran. Dia tak mau bilang kalau mengidap AIDS. Dia tak berfikir kalau kita bisa tertular." ucap seorang murid berambut jabrik berwarna perak.

"Iya, aku jadi takut." sahut temannya yang berambut warna _orange_ kecoklatan.

"AIDS kan tak bisa disembuhkan." Kata seorang anak gendut.

"Percuma kita membuat ini, buat saja untuk menghiburnya. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Kenapa kalian bicara seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Yuuichi tak pernah membahayakan dan menyusahkan kita? Meskipun dia tak pernah bermain bersama kalian, dia bilang senang bisa melewatkan waktunya dengan kita! Sudahlah. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri." seru si mata _lavender_ pada teman-temannya. Ternyata dia begitu memperhatikan Yuuichi.

"Ahm..." desahku dan pergi untuk menjalankan tugas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Yuuichi pun tak pernah keluar dari rumah. Setiap hari, ia hanya bersama buku. Seakan-akan hanya dia dan buku yang ada di dunia ini.

"Yuuichi, apa kau tak bosan terus membaca buku?"

"Hn, tidak."

"Apakah kau punya impian?"

"Aku takkan bilang, pasti kau akan tertawa."

"Katakan saja."

"Ya...aku ingin jadi astronot."

Mendengar ucapannya aku tak dapat menahan tawa. "Hmpf! Ternyata kau masih bocah. Jaman sekarang ini, anak TK pun takkan mau."

"Aku serius. Aku sangat menyukai bintang. Aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa dengan mataku. Tapi...itu mustahil bagiku sekarang."

Impian yang tak dapat terwujud ya... Dia memang sama seperti yang lain. Sayangnya...

"Yuuichi, temanmu datang." seru ibu Yuuichi.

"S-selamat siang, Yuuichi." sapa seorang gadis bercepol-kepang yang sudah tak asing bagi kami.

"Teman-teman membuatkan seribu bangau kertas! Aku juga bawa catatan dan soal Matematika sampai hari ini. Lalu aku juga meminjamkan buku yang belum kamu baca. Aku hanya menyerahkannya. Cepat sembuh, ya." ucap gadis itu tanpa memberikan waktu pada Yuuichi untuk menjawab. Ia memang lancar berbicara, tak seperti biasa. Tapi wajahnya jelas terlihat tampak gugup, malu, dan salah tingkah. Begitu selesai bicara ia langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yuuichi.

"Egh?" Desah Yuuichi keheranan. Namun, belum lama ia menghilang, ia menampakkan dirinya dari balik dinding.

"A-ano. Buku itu harus dikembalikan ke perpustakaan seminggu lagi. Boleh aku datang lagi?"

"Iya. Arigato, Beta." ucap Yuuichi dengan senyum ceria sembari melambaikan tangan. Gadis itu kini pulang dan tak muncul lagi.

"Seribu bangau kertas?" Gumamku sembari mengangkat tumpukan rapi seribu origami berbentuk bangau.

"Dengan membuat seribu bangau kertas, permohonan akan terkabul."

"Ehm, takhayul" Aku mengamati susunan bangau kertas yang ada di depanku. "Yuuichi, bagaimana cara membuat bangau kertas ini?"

"Yuuichi..." panggilku pada Yuuichi.

"Dasar, tak sopan." Gerutuku pada Yuuichi yang ternyata sudah terlelap tidur. Karena penasaran, kuambil salah satu bangau kertas, dan kubuka lipatannya. "Hebat juga, dapat dibuat begini dari kertas..." gumamku. Sedikit demi sedikit lipatan mulai kumengerti, hingga akhirnya menjadi bentuk asli, yaitu selembar kertas namun sudah penuh lipatan. Tapi aku terkejut begitu menemukan sesuatu di kertas itu.

**'****C****epat sembuh, ya.'**

Begitulah bunyi tulisan yang ada di bangau kertas tadi. Kupikir hanya satu, lalu kuambil beberapa lainnya dan kubuka lipatannya. Rupanya tak hanya satu, tapi yang lainnya juga. Gadis itukah yang menulis semua ini? Aku benar benar heran. Apa ini yang disebut wujud kasih sayang? Dia membuatkan seribu bangau kertas, padahal kami tahu itu hanya percuma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**.**

Keesokan paginya Yuuichi dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya memburuk. Di rumah sakit, ia hanya ditemani oleh buku, kalender yang dicoret pada setiap angka yang sudah dilewati, dan tentu saja aku.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang sepertinya tengah berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor rumah sakit.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Eh? Ya? Masuk." sahut Yuuichi yang merasa pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Selamat siang!" sapa seorang gadis yang selalu ada bersama Yuuichi dengan suara kaku dan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Beta?"

"Aa... Syukurlah kamu tampak sehat. Aku benar-benar terkejut begitu tahu kamu masuk rumah sakit! Ano, ini buah untuk Yuuichi!" ucapnya yang jelas sekali terdengar gugup. "Ah~! Rambutku berantakan sekali." serunya begitu melihat penampilannya di kaca. "Bolehkah aku merapikan rambutku?"

"Eh, tunggu. Boleh kurapikan?" Tawar Yuuichi.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin merapikan rambutmu."

"Eh... Aa... Iya." Yuuichi mulai menyisir rambut si gadis bermata _lavender_. Sejak Yuuichi merapikan rambutnya, wajahnya mulai memerah. Aku rasa ia menyukai Yuuichi.

"Beta... "

"I-iya?"

"Rambutmu cantik ya, aku suka."

_**Blush~!**_

Kulihat wajah gadis itu makin memerah saja. Tak kusangka Yuuichi tipe orang perayu juga.

"A-arigato, Yuuichi." katanya.

"Oh, ya. Novelmu bagaimana?"

"Sedang aku lanjutkan..."

"Ceritanya tentang apa?" tanya Yuuichi seraya menyisir lembut helai-helai rambut si gadis bermata _lavender_.

"Hm... Tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, dan seorang gadis yang menyemangatinya..."

"Kedengarannya bagus..."

"Aa...benarkah? Aku malah tidak yakin, imajinasiku kurang bagus." ucapnya malu-malu. "Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya. M-Maukah kamu membacanya?"

Sejenak Yuuichi menatap heran pada Beta.

"Beta, kamu memperlakukanku dengan wajar padahal tahu kalau aku mengidap AIDS. Apa kamu tidak jijik?"

"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus jijik? Justru..."

"Ehm?"

"Ah, tidak tidak, bukan!" ucapnya malu-malu dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah merah.

"Justru kenapa, Beta?"

"T-tidak! Lupakan saja." ucapnya sambil membuang wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Beta mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pura-pura mengepang rambutnya.

"Jangan, Beta." cegah Yuuichi.

"Kenapa?"

"Rambutmu lebih bagus jika diurai."

"Eh?! Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." kata Yuuichi sembari mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Ternyata yang ia ambil adalah sepasang jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru langit yang senada dengan rambut Beta si mata _lavender_. Gadis itu hanya diam tersipu malu saat Yuuichi memasangkan kedua jepit itu di samping kiri rambut biru panjang milik Beta.

"Ini, ucapan terimakasihku karena kau selalu baik padaku. Hehehe!" ucapnya diiringi cengiran (?) ceria yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Arigatou, Yuuichi."

Ketulusan kasih sayang gadis itukah yang mampu melukiskan senyum ceria di wajah Yuuichi barusan? Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**.**

Hari-hari berikutnya, si gadis bermata _lavender_ terus datang menjenguk Yuuichi. Rambut birunya kini sudah tidak lagi dicepol-kepang seperti biasa. Ia menggerai rambutnya, dan hanya mengenakan jepit rambut pemberian Yuuichi sebagai pemanis. Dia selalu menampakkan wajah yang seolah-olah berkata:

_**'**__**Yuuichi**__**! Ka**__**m**__**u pasti sembuh! Aku percaya itu, jadi bersemangatlah.'**_

pada Yuuichi yang sudah tampak mulai putus asa.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang iblis." ucap Yuuichi yang terbaring di tempat tidur pada Beta yang tengah mengganti bunga yang layu dengan yang baru.

"Apa?" gadis itu malah terkejut keheranan, bukannya terkejut merasa aneh pada celotehan Yuuichi. "Hebat! Kapan?" sambungnya tiba-tiba dengan nada penasaran.

"Kamu percaya?"

"Iya! Aku juga ingin bertemu. Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia... Dia iblis yang aneh, gaya rambutnya pun seperti buntut." ejeknya.

"Dasar! Enak saja kau, baka!" gerutuku dari balik dinding di samping jendela. Mereka tak tahu aku sedang menguping mereka.

"Eh? Iblis buntut?"

"Hehe, ya begitulah. Biasanya dia selalu ada di sini. Mungkin dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku membuat permohonan dengannya."

"Eh?!"

"Dan sebagai imbalan, aku memberikan jiwaku."

"Jiwa? Memang kamu memohon apa?"

"Aku memohon padanya. Untuk memberitahukan kapan aku akan mati." Jawaban Yuuichi berhasil membuat Beta terkejut. Ia menatap heran Yuuichi yang tersenyum pahit padanya.

"K-kenapa? Kamu..."

"Beta, apa kamu masih menulis novelmu?"

"Iya."

"Belum selesai?"

"Aa.. aku belum tahu akhirnya. Sekarang aku sedang memikirkannya."

"Bunuh saja pemeran utamanya." ucap Yuuichi dingin sambil menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Mendengar perkataan Yuuichi, mimik wajah Beta langsung berubah drastis. Ia pasti tak menyangka bahwa Yuuichi akan berkata seperti itu. "Kalau kamu menulis tentang itu, pasti akhirnya akan menarik jika pemeran utamanya mati... atau... mungkin kamu takkan bisa menulisnya jika aku tidak mati?"

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku...aku tak pernah berpikir begitu! Aku bukan hanya ingin menulis sesuatu yang menarik. Aku percaya, kamu akan sembuh!" Serunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Saat obat itu ditemukan, kamu akan sembuh. Pasti..."

"Bohong." sela Yuuichi.

"Eh?"

"Kamu bohong. Kamu pasti tahu, aku takkan tertolong. Aku akan segera mati. Beta, kamu hanya berusaha mengasihani orang sakit sepertiku."

"Tidak!"

"Pulanglah. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mendapat simpati dari orang yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkan kapan dia akan mati. Kumohon, jangan kemari lagi." Si gadis itu spontan menitikkan air mata kekecewaan. Ia pasti kecewa pada laki-laki yang ia semangati selama ini, ternyata tidak setegar yang ia pikir.

_**Brakk**__**~!**__**!**_

Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, ia berlari pergi dari kamar Yuuichi. Dan entah karena apa, ia menatap kepergian Beta dengan tatapan bersalah. Aku masuk ke kamar Yuuichi. Saat aku di dalam ruangan, kudapati ia tengah merasa kesakitan. Tidak seperti tadi, yang terlihat tenang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Tadi itu keterlaluan, kan? Dia tidak hanya sekadar bersimpati padamu."

"A-a-aku tahu. Uhuk!Makanya... Aku tidak ingin ia melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini." Aku hanya memandangi Yuuichi yang berusaha berbicara dengan menahan sakit. "Tiap hari aku menandai kalender. Menghitung hari yang tersisa. Meskipun waktu terus berlalu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Padahal dia begitu baik padaku. Aku tak bisa."

"Apa sekarang kau ingin hidup?"

_**BRAKK!**_

Terdengar suara gaduh karena tiba-tiba Yuuichi menyambar kalender duduk yang ada di sebelahnya. "KENAPA? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak memiliki masa depan? Kenapa impianku tidak terwujud? Aku...aku benar-benar kesal!" Teriaknya dengan linangan air mata.

"Bukankah kau bilang, 'mati kapanpun sama saja'? Rupanya kau ingin hidup lebih dari siapapun." Sindirku padanya. Kuulurkan tanganku ke arahnya.

"Kemari, akan aku perlihatkan dunia padamu." Yuuichi menyambut tanganku dengan ragu-ragu namun pasti.

_Whuush. . ._

Kutarik jiwanya dari tubuhnya yang kini terkulai lemas.

**"U...uwaa****~! ARGHH~!****"**Teriaknya.

"Diamlah baka! Kau belum mati. Inilah wujud jiwamu. Ayo, pegang erat tanganku, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kemana?" tanyanya yang terpaku melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari dari atas langit. Aku terus terbang tinggi membawanya serta.

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak."

Aku dapat mengabulkan impian Yuuichi yang tak mengharapkan mukjizat apapun, dengan sayapku ini.

"Lihatlah Yuuichi, jika tidak, kau akan benyesal." ucapku pada Yuuichi yang terpejam ketakutan. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Kini kami ada di angkasa. Bukan langit milik bumi. Tapi benar-benar angkasa luas yang bagaikan permadani hitam bertabur berlian cemerlang yang gemerlapan. Yuuichi terpana tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Pemandangannya indah kan? Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau melihat bumi seperti ini. Kau beruntung, ini lebih sulit dari pada jadi astronot."

Kulihat air mata mulai meleleh di kedua pipinya memandangi bola biru raksasa di depan mata kami.

**"AKU INGIN HIDUP****~!****!** Aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi!" Teriaknya di tengah angkasa sunyi ini. "Ayo kita kembali." Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau akan menderita lagi. Kalau kau kembali, kau akan mati."

"Tak masalah. Gadis itu ada di sana. Semua orang hidup dan mati di sana."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**.**

31 Desember 20xx 11:00 pm

Sejak Yuuichi membentaknya, gadis itu tak pernah muncul lagi. Penyakit Yuuichi pun kian parah, namun ia menantikan hari ini dengan tenang.

"Hei, apa yang akan aku alami setelah mati?"

"Jiwa yang akan masuk neraka, takkan mendapat kedamaian."

"Begitu rupanya. Ternyata sama saja." Kulihat tiba-tiba wajah pucatnya semakin pucat. Nafasnya memburu seperti menahan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat."

"Yuuichi...Apa kau merasa sakit?" tanyaku padanya. Tapi rasa sakitnya seperti membungkam suaranya.

"Kalau iya, panggillah dokter! Tekan belnya! Yuuichi, ini!" perintahku sembari menggenggamkan bel pemanggil ke tangan Yuuichi. Tapi ia tak kuasa menggenggam bel itu. Tubuhnya sudah tak bertenaga sedikitpun. Ya, sebenarnya aku sadar, hari ini waktunya. Tapi kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Seharusnya kubiarkan saja dia. Aku mencoba tak peduli padanya. Aku ini iblis kan? Tapi kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya? Benar-benar aneh, aku malah merasa takut.

_**Biip. . .**_

Kutekan bel yang ada di dekat Yuuichi yang masih merasa kesakitan.

"Cepat kemari! Jangan diam saja!" Teriakku dari pintu.

"Ha ha...Kau ini memang iblis aneh." ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Terimakasih. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu...aku benar-benar bahagia. Terimakasih sudah mau jadi temanku. Kalau saja..." Aku tak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti itu di tengah kondisinya yang sudah sangat kritis.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

_**Brakk**__**~!**__**!**_

Tampak beberapa paramedis datang ke kamar Yuuichi.

**"****YUUICHI****!****!****"** Dengan cepat dan sigap mereka menolong Yuuichi. Seseorang memasangkan alat pernafasan, seorang memantau kondisinya, dan seorang lagi menghubungi keluarga Yuuichi. Yuuichi hanya diam terpejam membisu menunggu ajal datang padanya. Kenapa dulu kau tak memintanya? Kenapa dulu kau tak meminta agar penyakitmu disembuhkan? Kau akan mati, dan takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mukjizat tak akan terjadi. Yuuichi akan mati. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menitikkan air mata. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa sedih? Bukankah aku adalah iblis yang tak memiliki perasaan?

_**BRAKK**__**~!**__**!**_

Ditengah kepanikan paramedis menangani Yuuichi, si gadis bermata _lavender_ datang dengan wajah panik.

"Yuuichi!" teriaknya."Yuuichi, kau kenapa?" tanyanya begitu tahu Yuuichi dalam keadaan kritis.

"Nona harap tenang. Nona tidak boleh masuk." Larang seorang perawat yang menahan Beta untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Yuuichi! Yuuichi!"

"Nona, dia sedang dirawat."

"Yuuichi! Aku sudah menyelesaikan novelku. Untuk pertama kalinya. Tentu saja kisahnya berakhir bahagia! Anak itu tertolong berkat adanya mukjizat. Ia bisa jadi astronot. Ia akan hidup hingga umur 109 tahun! Aku ingin kita sama. Kita akan bersekolah bersama! Kita akan bersama. Kumohon Yuuichi, bertahanlah! Jangan mati dulu! Kisah kita tak akan berakhir di sini. Yuuichi~!"

Andai saja pena gadis itu dapat menorehkan takdir dan membangkitkan mukjizat untuk Yuuichi, Yuuichi pasti akan tersenyum dan bersedia bersamanya. Gadis itu, sampai akhir tetap tulus menyayangi Yuuichi. Bahkan mampu membuatku menitikkan air mata. Aku berjalan mendekati Yuuichi. Apa aku yang harus membantunya? Ah, tidak. Ini sudah takdirnya, aku tak boleh mengubah garis takdir. Tapi, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Kuraih tangan jiwa Yuuichi. "Kau telah berusaha dengan baik. Kau bisa menahan penderitaanmu selama ini. Kau hebat." ucapku padanya.

_**31 Desember 20xx 00.00 pm**_

Tsurugi Yuuichi, telah dinyatakan pergi dari dunia ini. Derai tangis air mata mengiringinya pergi.

"Bawalah aku ke neraka atau kemana saja."

"Bukan aku yang akan membawamu." Tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok malaikat di depan kami. Ia yang selama ini ada bersamaku.

"Kau akan pergi bersamanya." Aku tak bisa memberikan mukjizat untukmu. Aku tak suka menyalahi takdir. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberikanmu sesuatu, sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena kau telah mengajariku tentang teman dan perasaan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Ya, lakukanlah." ucapku yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yuuichi. Yuuichi berjalan mendekati Beta yang menatap kosong pada tubuh Yuuichi yang terbujur kaku di ranjang. Mata_lavender _gadis itu belum kering sejak ia meneriaki nama Yuuichi tadi.

"Beta..." Panggil Yuuichi dengan suara lembut. Spontan gadis itu pun menoleh. Kini ia dapat melihatku, malaikat yang ada di sampingku, dan Yuuichi yang sudah tidak lagi tersangkar dalam tubuh rapuh yang menderita AIDS.

"Yuuichi?" Perlahan, Yuuichi menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Beta. Dihapusnya air mata Beta yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Terimakasih, Beta. Kamu mau menemaniku selama ini." ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut. "Aku senang kamu bisa menyelesaikan ceritamu, dan aku percaya kamu akan menjadi penulis yang hebat."

"Aku tak mau menulis lagi."

"Kenapa Beta?"

"Selama ini aku menulis dengan memperhatikan Yuuichi, aku pasti tidak bisa menulis lagi karena kamu."

"Itu tak benar, kamu bisa menulis karena kamu memang bisa."

"Eh? A-aku..." Kulihat gadis itu menggigit ujung bibirnya. Seperti ada hal yang ingin ia katakan.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi, terimakasih sekali lagi. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." pamit Yuuichi yang masih dengan senyuman lembut. Sedetik kemudian, Yuuichi mengecup lembut kening Beta dan berhasil membuat wajah gadis itu merona di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Beta."

Saat Yuuichi hendak dibawa pergi..

"Aishiteru, Yuuichi." ucapnya lirih. Kulihat Yuuichi, yang sudah tak dapat dilihat oleh Beta, terhenti sejenak dan memandang Beta untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aishiteru yo." Balasnya. Meski gadis itu tak dapat mendengar jawaban Yuuichi, pasti ia dapat merasakannya. Selamanya, Yuuichi akan ada di hati gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**::OWARI::**

* * *

**.**

**A/N :** —Disini Yuuichi, nii-sanku *ditendang* ceritanya anak tunggal, Tsurugi dibuat mati *ditebas Lancelot*

—Cewek yang dimaksud di perpustakaan sedang berdiskusi *baca:_ngerumpi* _tentang Yuuichi itu Orca sama Danna. Terus teman-teman Beta pas scene bikin bangkau kertas itu sebut aja mereka: Alpha, Gamma, Gaura, Raiza, dan Einam.

—Okinawa tempat tinggal dulunya Tenma, saia cuma pinjem buat nangkir (?) tempat di fict saia.

—Penampilan rambut Beta setelah direparasi (?) Yuuichi, bayangin aja kayak Orihime Inoue di Bleach, coz menurut saia Beta cantik kok kalo rambutya digerai ^^

—Teman malaikat yang disebut-sebut Kyou-chan (Chan!?) itu Tenma hehehe :3

.

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

.

**Hisashiburi minna-san~! Happy Ied mubarak 1434 H. Minal aidzin wal faidzin ^^/**

Biarpun telat, pintu maaf masih terbuka kan! ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

Yosh~! Saia kembali setelah bermudik ria n berguling-guling ria *males"an*. Oh ya itu fict terinpirasi dari cerita mangga (?) #reader : MANGA!# katanya saudara sepupu saia ia lupa judulnya. Saia denger waktu saudara saia bercerita sama saia. Lumayan ada orang yang ngedongengin *disepak*

Sebenarnya nggak tega Yuuichi dibuat mati... ya mau gimana lagi (lha?!)

Wokeh...~! Tanpa banyak cakap lagi... Saia tunggu review, kritik dan juga sarannya. Arigatou :D *Bungkuk hormat*

**.**

**.**

**=RnR=**


End file.
